Hope Is A Dream That Doesn't Sleep
by Akai Vieh Kawaii
Summary: Ummmm... Apa ya summary-nya? Gak tau... Pokoknya ini dari lagunya Kyuhyun dan tentang Kyuhyun... Silahkan mampir..


**Hope Is A Dream That Doesn't Sleep**

**Songfict by Kyuhyun's song…**

**-Kyuhyun heart-**

**…**

* * *

><p><em>Na oerowododoe neol saenggakhalddaen<em>  
><em>Misoga naui eolgule beonjyeo<em>  
><em>Na himdeuleododoe niga haengbokhalddaen<em>  
><em>Sarangi nae mam gadeukhi chaewo<em>

_(It doesn't matter if I'm lonely. Whenever I think of you_  
><em>A smile spreads across my face.<em>  
><em>It doesn't matter if I'm tired. Whenever you are happy<em>  
><em>My heart is filled with love)<em>

Kalian tau? Kadang aku mempertanyakan keberadaanku disini. Di Super Junior. Sebenarnya, siapa aku? Dimana posisiku? Apa pengaruhku? Apa kelebihanku? Dan, seseorang yang dikenal sebagai pembicara Super Junior bahkan SM Town pun menjawab. 'Kau adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Kau adalah salah satu pemilik posisi kekal di Super Junior. Pengaruhmu sangat besar bagi grup, perusahaan, dan fans. Semua yang kau punya adalah kelebihanmu. Tetaplah menjadi dirimu…' Itu jawaban bijak yang keluar dari mulutnya. Leeteuk hyung. Aku selalu menerawang jauh ke masa lalu. Dimana aku merasa kesepian, dan saat dimana aku mengalami masa sulit. Namun, setelah aku berfikir tentang sesuatu yang sedang aku jalani, aku berfikir itu tidak masalah, karena aku memiliki sesuatu yang berharga bagiku. Yang aku tau, selama aku bersama mereka, aku akan tetap tersenyum dan menjalani semuanya dengan baik. Super Junior…

.

_Oneuldo nan geochin sesangsoke saljiman_  
><em>Himdeuleodo nungameumyeon ni moseubbun<em>  
><em>Ajikgo gwitgae deulryeooneun kkumdeuli<em>  
><em>Naui gyeoteseo neol hyanghae gago itjana<em>

_(Today I might live in a harsh world again._  
><em>Even if I'm tired, when I close my eyes, I only see your image.<em>  
><em>The dreams that are still ringing in my ears<em>  
><em>Are leaving my side towards you)<em>

Aku fikir, aku bermimpi. Aku sampai disini bersama kalian. Bukankah itu hebat? Dunia tempatku berjalan dan mencari jati diri, meskipun itu sulit, meskipun kututup mataku, aku tau, kalian akan selalu disampingku. Aku tau itu… Terus bermimpi…

.

_Nae salmi haruharu kkumeul kkuneun geotcheoreom_  
><em>Neowa hamgge majubomyeo saranghalsu itdamyeon<em>  
><em>Dasi ileoseol geoya<em>

_Naege sojunghaetdeon gieoksokui haengbokdeul_  
><em>Himdeun sigan sokeseodo deouk ddaseuhaetdeon<em>  
><em>Huimangeun naegen jamdeulji aneun kkum<em>

_(Everyday my life is like a dream._  
><em>If we can look at each other and love each<em>  
><em>I'll stand up again. To me, the happiness of those precious memories<em>  
><em>Will be warmer during hard times.<em>  
><em>For me, hope is a dream that never sleeps)<em>

Bermimpi… Yah, hidupku seperti mimpi. Tapi bersama kalian, aku yakin aku dapat berdiri teguh lagi. Selama aku bersama Uper Junior, kenangan dari kebahagiaan sudah melekat di hati dan memori ingatanku. Dan itu, selalu terasa hangat dan menjadi kekuatan dalam masa sulitku. Aku menyadari sesuatu, bahwa tidak ada salahnya untuk kita terus berharap. Karena… Harapan adalah mimpi yang tidak akan pernah tertidur… Tidak akan pernah hilang…

.

_Neul naui gyeoteseo geurimjacheoreom_  
><em>Joyonghi neoneun naegero waseo<em>  
><em>Na apahaneunji maeil oerounji<em>  
><em>Geuriumeuro neoneun naege danyeoga<em>

_(Like a shadow by my side you always_  
><em>Quietly come to me.<em>  
><em>To see if I'm hurt, to see if I'm lonely everyday<em>  
><em>With feelings of yearning, you come to me)<em>

Aku tau, kalian akan menemaniku disaat aku kesepian. Walaupun gelap, kalian selalu disampingku. Dating padaku, seperti bayangan tubuhku, yang selalu bersatu mengikutiku.

.

_Sesangi nal ulge haedo naneun gwaenchana_  
><em>Hangsang niga naui gyeote isseunigga<em>  
><em>Meonjicheoreom chueoki byeonhaeseo ddeonalgga<em>  
><em>Geujeo useumyeo maeumeul dalraeeo bwado<em>

_(Even if the world makes me cry, I'm okay._  
><em>Because you are always by my side.<em>  
><em>Like dust, will those memories change and leave?<em>  
><em>I'll keep smiling to ease my heart)<em>

Ya, aku berani menghadapi dunia ini karena aku bersama orang yang aku sayangi. Tidak masalah jika aku menangis, karena kalian selalu dihatiku. Tapi, akankah kenanganku bersama kalian menghilang seperti debu? Jika iyu memang terjadi, apa yang bisa aku lakukan?

.

_Nae salmi haruharu kkumeul kkuneun geotcheoreom_  
><em>Neowa hamgge majubomyeo saranghalsu itdamyeon<em>  
><em>Dasi ileoseol geoya<em>  
><em>Naege sojunghaetdeon gieoksokui haengbokdeul<em>  
><em>Himdeun sigan sokeseodo deouk ddaseuhaetdeon<em>  
><em>Huimangeun naegen jamdeulji aneun kkum<em>

_(Everyday my life is like a dream._  
><em>If we can look at each other and love each<em>  
><em>I'll stand up again. To me, the happiness of those precious memories<em>  
><em>Will be warmer during hard times.<em>  
><em>For me, hope is a dream that never sleeps)<em>

Yang aku tau dan fahami, aku tidak sendiri. Aku bersama mereka yang menyayangiku. Terus bermimpi. Terus berharap. Karena sudah kubilang, harapan adalah mimpi yang tidak akan pernah tertidur…

.

_Sueobsi neomeojyeo biteuldaedo_  
><em>Naneun ireohgeseo itjana<em>  
><em>Nae mam hanabbuninde<em>  
><em>Himdeul ddaemyeon niga ireohge himi dwaejulrae<em>  
><em>Neoreul hyanghae yeongwonhi<em>

_(No matter how many times I stumble and fall_  
><em>I'm still standing like this.<em>  
><em>I only have one heart.<em>  
><em>When I'm tired you become my strength.<em>  
><em>My heart is towards you forever)<em>

Yah, mereka telah menopangku sampai saat ini. Mereka kekuatanku. Ketika aku terjatuh, mereka membantuku berdiri lagi. Disaat sulitku, mereka menjadi kekuatanku. Selamanya, kita bersama, kan?

.

_Ireohge sangcheo soke seulpeumdeuleul samkinchae_  
><em>Miso jitneun nae moseubeul neoege boyeo julge<em>  
><em>Ijeneun apeuji ana<em>  
><em>Eonjena neowa hamgge irugopeun kkum ango<em>  
><em>Galsu eobdeon jeopyeoneseo neoreul bulreobolgge<em>  
><em>Nae maeum dahae saranghaneun neoreul<em>

_(So I swallowed the hurt and grief._  
><em>I'll only show you my smiling form.<em>  
><em>It doesn't even hurt now. I'll always hold on to the dreams I want to fulfill with you<em>  
><em>I'll try to call for you at the place I cannot reach<em>  
><em>I love you with all my heart)<em>

Aku akan tersenyu mulai sekarang. Aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku akan terus berlari dan terus membawa harapan kita untuk mewujudkannya. Kalian akan tetap bersamaku, kan? Aku menyayangi kalian semua… Terimakasih untuk semuanya… Harapan adalah mimpi yang tidak akan pernah tertidur… Percayalah itu…

…

Tidak masalah jika aku merasa kesepian, ketika aku berfikir tentangmu, senyuman akan terkembang di wajahku. Tidak masalah jika ada masa sulit,setiap kau bahagia, hatikupun akan diisi oleh sukacita.

Dunia tempatku berjalan hingga hari ini. Bahkan jika itu tidak mudah, jika aku menutup mataku, aku bisa melihatmu sekali lagi. Mimpi yang terus berjalan disekitarku, telah berubah dari sisiku kepadamu.

Setiap hari, hidupku seperti mimpi. Bersamamu dan mencintaimu telah memungkinkanku untuk berdiri teguh lagi. Bagiku, kenangan berharga dari kebahagiaan kita akan tetap hangat bahkan selama masa sulit. Harapan adalah mimpi yang tidak akan pernah tertidur.

Seperti bayangan yang ada disisiku, diam-diam kau dating padaku. Terlepas jika aku sakit, apakah ada hari-hari kesepian. Kau datang padaku.

Aku tidak keberatan jika dunia akan membuatku menangis. Karena kau, selalu denganku. Seperti debu akankah kenangan itu menghilang? Aku tersenyum sedikit hanya untuk kenyamanan diri sendiri.

Setiap hari, hidupku seperti mimpi. Bersamamu dan mencintaimu telah memungkinkanku untuk berdiri teguh lagi. Bagiku, kenangan berharga dari kebahagiaan kita akan tetap hangat bahkan selama masa sulit. Harapan adalah mimpi yang tidak akan pernah tertidur.

Sering sekali aku terhuyung-huyung dan jatuh, tapi aku terus berdiri kembali. Satu yang aku yakini dihatiku, selama masa sulitku, kau menjadi kekuatanku. Selamanya, hatiku akan bersamamu.

Aku akan menelan semua rasa sakitku dan menunjukan wajah yang tersenyum. Mulai sekarang, aku tidak akan merasa sakit lagi, terlepas dari semuanya, aku akan merangkul harapan dan mewujudkan harapan kita bersama. Aku akan mencoba berteriak kepadamu ditempat dimana aku tidak bisa mencapainya. Aku akan menggunakan seluruh hatiku, hanya untuk mencintaimu…

…

* * *

><p>Hoahahaaa… Fic aneh muncul…<p>

Bisa disebut songfict gak yaa…? Ah, entahlah.. Sangat burukkan?

Gak maksa bwd review ko…


End file.
